Gakusei no jiko
by kuromaimu-96
Summary: Después de su primera cita, Munto y Yumemi están ocupados cada quien en su mundo, un Louie preocupado y una Ichiko sobre protectora provocaran que estos dos tengan muchos problemas en… la escuela! Continuacion de "Hatsu deto"
1. Chapter 1

Buenaaaaaaaaas! wiiiiiiiiiii! por fin la imaginacion hizo acto de precensia (aun no muere! TTuTT) y aqui les traigo la continuacion de "Hatsu deto". Lamento mucho la demora **Catsuna**! pero aqui esta y tratare de ir actualizando tan pronto como pueda! OuO!

**Disclaimer**:**** ni Munto ni Sora o Miageru shoujo no hitomi ni utsuru sekai me pertenecen, yo no hubiera puesto un nombre tan largo a la serie XD y si Munto fuera mio ya se hubiera casado con Yumemi ¬w¬Uu

**Advertencias:** errores ortográficos, algo de OCC en el caracter de los personajes pero igual tenganme pasiencia =w=Uu

Enjoy! =D

...

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

**Gakusei no Jiko**

**.-.-.-.-.-.  
><strong>

El crepúsculo se contemplaba maravillosamente ante los ojos de cualquiera, una vista hermosa tanto desde la tierra como del cielo, sin duda… nunca nadie imaginaria que sería el escenario de un intento de asesinato.

-¡M-Munto-sama! ¡¿Por qué rayos me persigue? – volando agitada y cansadamente después de horas de estar huyendo, no supo que mas interrogar ya que el rey lo había perseguido fieramente desde que regreso de su "cita".

-¡Tu lo sabías verdad! ¡Y no me lo dijiste! ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que pase por tu culpa? – apuntando su puño hacia Louie quien a muy duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque.

-¡P-Pero no fue mía! ¡Taill fue el que no le dijo todo! – se detuvo algo inseguro frente al rey quien parecía haberse calmado… un poco.

-¿Y qué crees que le hare ah él? – interrogo en forma sebera y macabra, si pudiéramos encontrar una razón lógica de su estado seria la irritación al recordar lo que hace unas horas había pasado.

-... – el peli-azul se quedo estático en su lugar sin bajar la guardia, trago un poco de saliva y suspiro, después de todo no tenia escapatoria

Lo que le pereció extraño al sirviente fue que antes de entrar en ese estado de irritación el pelirrojo llego muy feliz, de hecho, jamás lo había visto tan contento por algo. Luego cuando el inocentemente le pregunto por cómo le fue en su salida el pelirrojo estaba a punto de contarle todo con detalles, cuando paro en seco al recordar que no le habían contado ese "pequeño" detalle sobre las citas.

El pelirrojo se reincorporo de su estado enfurruñado, sabía que no era culpa ni de Louie ni de Taill, sino suya, por confiar en esos ignorantes de las costumbres humanas y no investigar cómo se debe.

-haaa… olvídalo – suspiro y se retiro de aquel bello escenario que pudo ser observador de una masacre a sangre fría, dejando a su fiel sirviente con interrogantes revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza, el pelirrojo sonrió – después de todo… todo lo demás fue muy bien… - se dijo para sí, rectificando sus sentimientos y recordando aquel rose que sostuvo con la rubia.

Quería verla, quería verla con toda su alma, maldijo por lo bajo el que vivieran en casas separadas, si fuera por él y si no tuviera tantas obligaciones como rey (que estaban siendo un poco descuidadas por ahora) él estaría siempre al lado de esa frágil pero valiente chica, Yumemi, su chica del destino.

* * *

><p>Pero nuestro querido rey no es el único joven cursi y enamorado que piensa en "su alma gemela", una chica rubia de ojos color verde esmeralda también estaba ensimismada en su mundo color de rosa dentro de la bañera del cuarto de baño, pensando en él, el chico que con solo un pequeño roce pudo cruzar la barrera espacio-tiempo para encontrarse, el mismo que se había ganado el derecho de tener su primer beso.<p>

-Munto… - susurro su nombre tocando sus labios levemente y sintiendo sus mejillas arder, no solo por la temperatura del agua.

Se sumergió y contuvo la respiración, intentando refrescarse un poco más cuando sacara la cabeza, se quedo allí sumergida un rato, era buena conteniendo la respiración, así que no le costó mucho. Mañana tendría que ir a la escuela, comenzarían los clubes, actividades extras y por supuesto que el mundo político no sería dejado atrás. Puesto que el mundo humano se había unido al reino de los cielos atravez del reino mágico, seguro habría muchos temas de los cuales tratar. Salió de la bañera y comenzó a secarse.

-Entonces… Munto y yo no nos veremos por algún tiempo – estaba triste, aunque entendiera a la importancia de la posición de Munto aun le parecía demasiado injusto que no pudieran verse tan seguido.

-Si Munto fuera un estudiante podría verlo todos los días – esta idea la hizo reír, pues no se podía imaginar al rey del reino mágico como un estudiante común y corriente, salió del baño con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y otra en su cabello.

-¡Oi Yumemi! ¿Por qué Munto-kun se fue tan rápido? Me gustaría hablar con él – la llamo su padre desde el sofá.

-Sí, no he podido jugar con Oni-chan desde hace buen rato, ¡Yumemi tráelo! – exigió con voz mandona el más pequeño de la familia.

-Basta ustedes dos, Yumemi tuvo un día muy agitado hoy – les reclamo desde la cocina la madre de la rubia – Pero es cierto, Yumemi deberías de traerlo más a menudo – ahora si se unió a las peticiones de su familia.

La chica subió a su habitación ignorando los comentarios de sus parientes con unas gotitas de sudor resbalándole por la sien, era increíble cómo se metían en los asuntos ajenos, además, si por ella fuera Munto viviría con ellos y no en un lugar tan lejano como el mundo de los cielos.

* * *

><p>Observaba, era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, después de todo el no pertenecía a ese mundo… en donde ella estaba. Se escapo de una reunión con el pretexto de que se sentía un poco mal, pero la verdad es que se sentía mejor que nunca. Después de todo, estaba a un paso más de acercarse a la chica de sus sueños (literalmente hablando).<p>

-¡MUNTO! – grito desde la lejanía el peli-azul

No es que al rey le importara ser reprendido por uno de sus sirvientes, ni mucho menos Louie, de hecho… le gustaba meterse con él y molestarlo, para esos son los amigos ¿no? Pero de algún modo se sintió incomodo al encontrarse allí, observando desde lo alto de los cielos él como la chica de larga melena dorada iba camino a la escuela.

-¡Te has escapado de nuevo! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que las reuniones son importantes! – Le reprendía molesto, siendo amablemente ignorado por el pelirrojo, suspiro derrotado – ¿ahora porque te escapaste? ¿Alguna curiosidad del mundo humano? – interrogo con notable curiosidad dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde el rey veía.

-Solo… la extrañaba – dijo por fin, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

-Saliste con ella ayer – afirmo incrédulo por el comportamiento infantil del pelirrojo.

El rey se quedo pensando un poco mientras veía el recorrido de la chica y flotaba ágilmente para seguirla, Louie lo seguía de igual manera extrañado por la infantil actitud del chico. Sabía que él no tuvo tiempo de vivir su juventud a plenitud como otras personas del mundo de los cielos, lo comprendía, pero el simplemente no podía darse el lujo de actuar como un adolecente enamorado.

-¡Igual la extraño! – soltó de repente cuando la chica entro a un edificio de la institución, emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso a su reino.

Louie lo seguía de cerca, pero en el camino iba pensando. Necesitaría un plan para que las hormonas de Munto se calmaran un poco y fuera responsable con los asuntos del reino. Cuando de pronto una bombilla se prendió arriba de la cabeza del chico – "eso es algo extremista pero… dada la situación creo que sería una buena idea" – pensó el peli-azul aterrizando en el palacio. Pronto empezó a buscar a la sacerdotisa por todos lados para comentarle el plan que se le ocurrió hace poco.

-Eso sería algo interesante… - dijo la oji-violeta, coloco una mano en su mejilla ladeando un poco la cabeza y miro de nuevo al peli-azul – pero, ¿crees que lo tome así de bien? – se cuestiono mas a si misma que al chico.

-Dadas las circunstancias no tendrá más opción que aceptarlo, y de alguna forma no creo que le moleste mucho – contesto con una gotita resbalándole la sien.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si empezamos mañana? – suspiro y se cruzo de brazos mirando la cara de satisfacción del joven frente a ella.

-Desacuerdo, llamare a los demás – y diciendo esto el peli-azul dejo la sala donde se encontraban para llamar a sus subordinados

-Esto será muy divertido – susurro para sí la peli-violeta rompiendo el silencian que se había formando en la habitación momentos antes.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo salió de nuevo muy temprano ignorando los llamados de los subordinados de que tenían entrenamiento, fue a dar un paseo por el amplio cielo de la tierra, después de todo ayer que regreso de su visita a Yumemi tuvo que asistirá diez reuniones mas, estaba atareado y necesitaba descansar, pero la verdad es que lo único que quería era estar con esa chica rubia que había conocido en sus sueños, sonaría algo cursi si lo decía en palabras y sin embargo se sentía avergonzado al decirlo pues estaba seguro de ello, suspiro y tomando en cuenta las actividades que Louie le había encomendado decidió regresar de su paseo. Al llegar, o mejor dicho aterrizar al palacio, Munto fue arrastrado por Taill, Marty, Haruka, Louie y Toche hasta donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa del reino mágico.<p>

-¿Qué pasa chicos? – pregunto al llegar a aquella fuente donde Yumemi se preparo para luchar junto a él no hace mucho.

-Munto… - llamo la hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas, Munto la miro detenidamente, sus ojos mostraban una serenidad admirable, estaba calmada pero lo llamo con tono autoritario y lo que más le llamo la atención es que estaba sonriendo, no sus comunes sonrisas ambles si no que esta tenía algo de picardía y diversión.

-"Esto no será nada bueno" – pensó el pelirrojo un poco nervioso

-Los embajadores de la tierra me han hecho una petición, al parecer les preocupa que nosotros, los seres celestiales, no conozcamos nada del modus operandi en la tierra, por lo tanto… - hizo una pausa y miro al peli-azul detrás del rey, ambos asintieron – los miembros del consejo acordamos que un representante del mundo mágico tendrá que hacerse pasar por humano y asistir a una institución de la tierra – finalizo cerrando los ojos y suspirando ligeramente.

-Es una idea interesante… ¿y quién será el representante? – pregunto entre serio y curioso, mirando entre tos presentes quienes raramente lo veían ansiosos.

-Tu Munto, tu serás ese representante – hablo por fin el peli-azul detrás de ellos, el rey se volteo rápidamente ante la sorpresa para ver al chico directamente a la cara.

-Y-Yo? – interrogo confundido

Continuara...

* * *

><p>hejejejeje, pues esta seria como la introduccion a todo el problema je! ^u^<p>

Ah! **Gakusei no jiko** quiere decir _Estudiante por accidente_

estube dudando en que titulo ponerle pero m gusto como sonaba esto asi que asi lo deje =u=

si tienen dudas quejas sugerencias o lo que sea dejenme sus comentarios yeeeey! ;9!

Mata nee!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Que contenta estoy por poder actualizar este fic! La verdad es que estoy planeando hacer otro de "Alishire" (Alice x Cheshire cat) pero esa es otra historia que contare despues ^^Uu

Por lo pronto les traigo el capitulo 2

**Disclaimer**:**** ni Munto ni Sora o Miageru shoujo no hitomi ni utsuru sekai me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, cualquiera que diga otra cosa...¡MIENTEEEEEEE!

**Advertencias:** errores ortográficos, algo de OCC en el caracter de los personajes pero igual tenganme pasiencia

Espero que les guste =D

* * *

><p>-Y-Yo? – interrogo confundido, volteo a ver a Ryuely quien asintió sonriente, luego a sus otros lacayos quienes tenían miradas y sonrisas llenas de complicidad, suspiro y trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar – me parece muy sospechoso su comportamiento, ¿puedo saber cuáles fueron los motivos por los que me escogieron a mi? – hablo con autoridad y seguridad en su voz.<p>

-Muchos de nuestros compatriotas humanos piensan que el rey del mundo mágico no toma muy en serio el tema gubernamental de la tierra – hablo con serenidad la mujer de cabello lavanda, mirando hacia sus demás compañeros que asentían ante el rey.

-Es por eso que los miembros del consejo decidieron que Munto-sama debería hacerse cargo de este proyecto – determino el peli-azul haciendo que el aludido diera un ligero respingo concordado "irremediablemente" con sus amigos.

-… de acuerdo, como rey debo hacerle frente a situaciones como estas – concordó resignado ante los mordaces comentarios de sus principales ayudantes – pero... – continuo sonriente – yo escogeré la institución a la que vaya – sentencio satisfecho y sin ánimo de recibir ningún reclamo salió del lugar para hacer los preparativos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… - dijo en voz baja el peli-azul con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la sien.

En la mañana Yumemi se alisto antes de lo esperado, hoy le tocaba aseo así que debía llegar antes que nadie, no tenía inconveniente en hacerlo más tarde junto con los demás, pero le gustaba lo fresco y tranquilo de la mañana.

-Sera mejor que me apure – susurro para sí misma mientras aceleraba el paso por la calle. De alguna manera se encontraba ansiosa, sentía que algo pasaría, pero el no saber si sería algo bueno o malo la ponía muy nerviosa.

Llego sin más percances a la escuela, en su salón de clases aun no había nadie más que ella así que se estiro un poco y comenzó a hacer el aseo. Los demás alumnos fueron poco a poco llegando saludando a Yumemi, una de ellos fue Kahoko, una chica de cabello corto y bien peinado, que parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana. A Yumemi le agradaba por su buen temperamento y disposición.

-Buenos días, Yumemi, gracias por esforzarte en el aseo del salón – agradeció de manera educada dirigiéndose hacia a la rubia.

-Descuida, es un placer – sonrió algo apenada con su amiga, pero al mirarla más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba, un poco más animada de lo usual.

-Ne, ¿ya lo sabes Yumemi? Hoy llega un alumno nuevo de intercambio – dijo muy emocionada.

-Vaya, no lo sabía, pero es algo raro ya que estamos a mitad del semestre – respondió sonriente, y sin saber porque, comenzó a sentir ese presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir.

-Si ¿verdad? Tal parece que solo se quedara lo que resta del semestre y luego se ira, pero tuve la oportunidad de verlo y es muy apuesto – tal parece que la chica se emocionaba cada vez más que hablaba de ese misterioso estudiante.

-Entonces ya lo viste, ¿Cómo es? – pregunto curiosa, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-mmm… pues podría decirse que es una persona bastante imponente – concluyo con esa sola frase, pues todos los demás alumnos llegaron y poco después se vio entrar al maestro.

Yumemi se sentó rápidamente en su asiento y saludo a sus dos amigas, Ichiko y Susume, con la mirada. El maestro comenzó por pasar lista y al terminar alguien toco la puerta, el profesor suspiro por el cansancio de la mañana y miro con detenimiento a sus alumnos.

-Bien, como algunos sabrán por los cuchicheos de sus demás compañeros, hoy se nos unirá un alumno nuevo por lo que resta del semestre – anuncio, ante el asombro de unos y la impaciencia de otros, suspiro nuevamente – adelante, entra por favor – y tal como pidió el susodicho estudiante de intercambio entro ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos.

-M-Munto? – exclamo la rubia muy sorprendida porque el chico estuviera allí frente a sus ojos, pero estaba aun mas sorprendida por su apariencia.

¡Se veía como un humano! El susodicho llevaba el uniforme masculino de la escuela de la chica, su tono de piel ya no era bronceado sino un mas pálido color crema, sus orejas ya no eran puntiagudas, sus ojos, a pesar de continuar siendo tan profundos como siempre, ahora eran de un color más obscuro que el alborada que lo caracterizaba, y quizá el cambio más radical de todo fue su cabello ¡por dios! ¡Era negro! ¡Su cabello era negro! Su sedosa cabellera roja como el fuego ahora era de un color negro con destellos azules.

Yumemi debía admitir que no se veía para nada mal, pero aun así, con todo ese cambio podía estar completamente segura de que era él, su presencia era la misma.

-Oh! Yumemi, estamos en la misma clase – comento el aludido viéndola fijamente y sonriendo levemente, lo cual hizo que no solo Yumemi, sino que varias chicas se sonrojaran.

-Muy bien, déjenme presentarlos apropiadamente, el es Hidaka Munto, estará aquí una temporada, así que trátenlo bien – lo presentaba mientras alistaba sus cosas y procedía a salir del salón, para que así se pudieran conocer mejor – y no se lo coman – esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a las chicas que empezaban a ver a Munto de un modo no muy inocente, y así el profesor salió del salón.

Pronto, Munto fue abordado por la mayoría de sus compañeros de aula con un montón de preguntas, elogios y comentarios respecto a este, pero una pregunta que destaco entre las demás fue.

– ¿por qué te apellidas igual que Yumemi? – pregunto una chica del montón, a lo cual el chico no supo cómo responder exactamente.

Munto le lanzo una mirada de "tengo un plan" a Yumemi y esta le mendo otra de "¿estás seguro?" el asintió levemente para que solo ella se diera cuenta y como respuesta ella suspiro, a lo cual el entendió que podría proceder con su plan.

-Eso es porque Yumemi y yo somos parientes políticos, aunque tengamos el mismo apellido no tenemos relación de sangre, pero igual nos queremos mucho ¿verdad Yumemi? – contesto por fin mirando a la rubia expectante porque corroborara su "historia"

Ella solo asintió y las demás preguntas se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Yumemi no sabía qué hacer, quería preguntarle a Munto el porqué estaba allí, pero sus demás compañeros no paraban de rodearlo y hacerle preguntas.

-Yumemi – llamo una morena de cabello corto detrás de la rubia

-Ichiko… - volteo a ver a su amiga y se dio cuenta de que también estaba su otra mejor amiga – Susume… - la llamo al ver una sonrisa alentadora en su rostro.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué esta "él" aquí? – pregunto notablemente molesta Ichiko, a lo que Yumemi solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente y decir un leve "no lo sé"

Después de las clases de la mañana y durante el descanso, los ánimos alrededor de Munto se habían calmado entonces Yumemi, Ichiko y Susume, aprovecharon para llevar al chico a la azotea y preguntarle por todo lo ocurrido. El les conto todo lo que tenía conciencia de saber sobre el asunto, pero les dijo que tal vez Louie y Ryuely tendrían otra cosa extra en mente.

-Ya veo, en ese caso no se puede hacer nada – comento la rubia, ya más tranquila de saber cuál es la situación.

-Pero aun no entiendo del todo algo… - Ichiko miro algo desconfiada a la nueva versión de Munto, el cual solo pudo quedarse quieto esperando las interrogantes de la chica – Primero ¿Por qué precisamente tenias que venir a esta escuela? Y segundo ¿Por qué estas el apellido de Yumemi como alias? – pregunto molesta por las dos cuestiones, sabía que Munto no era para nada tonto, así que lo más seguro es que quisiera acercarse a Yumemi

-La institución fue escogida al azar, yo no tuve nada que ver… el apellido era necesario para inscribirme en la escuela, ya que solo recordaba el apellido de Yumemi fue el que utilizamos – se defendió, pero la chica no le creyó y seguía mirándolo desconfiadamente.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, ya que estas aquí podremos divertirnos todos juntos – dijo la pequeña morena de una coleta de caballo intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Pero, Munto… ¿Cómo hiciste para cambiar así tu apariencia? – pregunto Yumemi dominada totalmente por la curiosidad, la verdad es que no podía imaginarse un método para volver a Munto prácticamente un humano.

-Ah, esto también es obra de Louie – dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo con unas píldoras azules – Las construyo con magia de transformación, tomando una puedo cambiar mi apariencia para parecer más humano – señalo sonriente al ver la cara de fascinación de las chicas – aun que solo dura 12 horas, así que debo que tener cuidado a la hora de tomarlas – finalizo guardando las píldoras de nuevo en su bolsillo.

En eso el timbre que anuncia el fin del almuerzo suena, y los chicos se dirigen hacia el salón de clases, quedando Munto y Yumemi atrás de las otras dos chicas.

-Yumemi, tengo un favor que pedirte… ¿podríamos quedarnos después de clases… solos? – susurro al lado de la rubia para que solo ella lo escuchara, ella volteo a mirarlo algo sorprendida, pero el solo sonreía tranquilamente.

-E-Está bien… - contesto desviando la mirada y volviendo a retomar su rumbo al salón de clases.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normalmente, al fin llego la hora de la salida y Munto con mucha dificultad se deshizo de sus compañeros para quedar a solas con la rubia sin levantar ninguna sospecha, pero no con tanta dificultad como Yumemi logro que sus amigas se fueran a casa antes que ella. Al final los dos quedaron solos.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el favor Munto? – pregunto entre curiosa y nerviosa

-B-Bueno… lo que pasa es que quería saber si… - hablaba un tanto nervioso, pues "eso" no podría arreglarse tan fácilmente con cualquiera, en la única persona que él podía pensar era en Yumemi - ¿Podría dormir contigo esta noche? – pregunto por fin algo indeciso ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica.

-¡¿Q-Qué? –.

Susuku

* * *

><p>Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Uwaaaa! Y de verdad les agradezco y pido una disculpa a los que estaban esperando continuación, ahora me aplicare más, así que no se preocupen (o sabe)

Hajajaja **Kuromaimu** fuera ¡hasta otra!


End file.
